


Weather With You

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody gets caught in the rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather With You

Cody was still a mile from home when the rain started. There was no shelter - he'd deliberately chosen the quiet road along the seafront because he wanted to be alone. Wanted space to think.

The breaking of the trust specified in his father's will had divided the family. His mother wanted the cash to support her lifestyle, but his sister wanted the trust left whole, for the benefit of her hypothetical children. Cody hadn't cared one way or another - trust or no trust, he got only the scrapings - but in the end, he had the deciding vote.

He had no idea what to do, and the pressure they were putting him under was killing him.

His usual escapes hadn't worked, and even the sea couldn't make him feel better about the whole thing. So he'd waited til Murray was deep in the bowels of a computer and Nick had gone to talk to Straightaway about a brake job on the Ferrari, and taken a leaf out of Nick's book and gone for a run.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd run for pleasure, without an officer barking orders at him or a crook to chase. After the first mile and a half, he'd settled into his stride, and found that if he still didn't have an answer, at least the problem wasn't eating away at him any more. He'd started to think Nick was onto something.

That was before it rained.

Now, his hair plastered to his head by the downpour, with water trickling down the inside of his shirt, he wasn't so sure.

Cody increased his pace, squinting through the heavy downpour, cursing under his breath. There was water in his eyes, in his ears - hell, it was even running down the crack of his butt. He'd never imagined being wetter.

Or so he thought. A moment later, he stepped in a shallow puddle and felt the ground give way beneath him. He staggered with a cry of surprise, tripped and went headlong into the ditch at the side of the road.

Groaning angrily, Cody pulled himself out and made it back up the bank. His ankle throbbed, his elbow ached, and there was a graze on his knee. Lowering his head against the still-falling rain, he limped in the direction of the Riptide.

*

Cody arrived at the pier with his shoes squelching full of water and his clothes plastered to his body. Water dripped down his face from his soaked hair, and his dripping mustache kept sticking to his top lip. To make it worse, as he turned down the companionway, the rain eased back, and by the time he boarded, the sun had broken through the clouds.

"Hey, man, where you been?" Nick came out the wheelhouse door, looking surprised and a little worried.

"Nowhere." Cody pulled off his waterlogged shoes and gave Nick a dirty look. He emptied the sandshoes over the side, shaking his head as water poured out. "You have a good time talking about brakes?"

"Cody, you're soaked." Nick took the shoes out of his hands and hung them on the railing. "Seriously, where you been? And what happened? You got a cut on your leg."

"I know I do, Nick, thanks." Cody glared again, pulling away as Nick reached for him. "Look, I'm fine. Why don't you go on back to Straightaway's and fix his transmission this time, huh?" He brushed past his friend and limped down the stairs to the salon.

"Cody, what happened?" Murray jumped up as Cody came into the salon. "You're soaked - and you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, well, I'm glad everyone's observant today." Cody glared at Murray, and twitched away as Nick came down the stairs behind him. "I'm fine, all right?"

"Cody! Cody, move please!" Murray grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the table.

"What?" Cody glared at his two partners. "I said - "

"I know, Cody, I know," Murray interrupted. "It's just that you were dripping all over my motherboard, and it's not exactly waterproof." He shrugged, pointing at a collection of metal and wires on the table. "Sorry."

Cody swore, looking down at the wet patch growing by his bare feet. Without another word, he pulled away from Murray and hurried down the stairs to the head.

Murray looked after him in bemusement. "Girl trouble?" he ventured, glancing at Nick.

Nick gave a small, tight smile. "Leave him to me, Boz. But maybe you wanna make some plans for dinner, you know? Hey, didn't you want to take out that girl from the photo lab?"

"Emma?" Murray brightened. "You know, Nick, that's a really boss idea. I bet she'll be really interested in my Comp-u-cam. That's the camera I invented that uses - "

"You're right, Murray, she really will be," Nick interjected hurriedly. "You give her a call, huh, and I'll go see what's up with Cody." He didn't wait for a response, just followed the trail of wet footprints down the stairs.

Cody had ripped his wet clothes off and flung them in a pile on the bathroom floor. He was in the shower, starting to warm up, enjoying the sluice of warm water over his chilled skin, when he heard the door to the head click open.

Turning his back, he let the shower run over his chest - and yelped in pain as the running water contacted the graze on his leg.

"Come on, tough guy." The shower curtain moved, and moments later Nick slid in beside him, naked. The space was small, but they'd had practice fitting in here together. Despite his mood Cody leaned into Nick, his body familiar and comfortable against his own.

"I'm fine," Cody repeated halfheartedly.

"You're more than fine," Nick murmured huskily, sliding his arms around Cody from behind and pulling him against his chest. "But right now, I wanna know where you were this afternoon, and what happened to you."

"Just went for a run." Cody shrugged. Part of him wanted to pull away from Nick, but he couldn't bring himself to. Nick holding him close in the warm cocoon of the tiny shower felt so good, so safe... Cody relaxed against his lover, letting go of the worries for the first time in a week. "I'm really not looking forward to going to Connecticut next week, buddy."

"Thought that was on your mind." Nick leaned forward, pressing more of his body against Cody's back. Cody pressed back against him almost without thought. "Don't do this, huh? It's us, now. You an' me. Whatever comes up, whatever happens, you don't have to do it on your own. You know?"

Cody took a long breath, turning in Nick's arms and reaching for his partner. "Even this?" he asked softly. "I wouldn't ask you to come, pal. It's - it's not gonna be pleasant."

"Listen, Cody. That's why I'd never let you do it on your own. You got that?"

With a sigh of relief, Cody rested his head against Nick's shoulder and held on. "I got it," he whispered. He pressed closer as Nick's hands slid down his back, cupping his ass. With a groan, Cody started to spread his legs wider, but the movement sent pain shooting up his leg from his injured ankle. With a yelp, he half fell against Nick.

Nick staggered slightly under his weight. "Okay, big guy, just what have you done to yourself, huh?" he asked, switching the water off with one hand. "C'mon, let me have a look at you, huh?"

*

"So, you tripped, huh?"

Cody, stretched naked on Nick's bunk, his partner bending over him, shrugged a shoulder. "I thought it was a puddle," he muttered.

"And...?" Nick gently felt Cody's swollen ankle. It was a little warm, but nothing to worry about, in his opinion.

"A washout," Cody said with a soft groan as Nick continued to probe. "Buddy, that's a little sore."

"Sorry, man." Nick changed his pressure, and grinned at Cody's sigh of satisfaction. "Better?"

"That feels great." Cody leaned his head back as Nick continued his gentle massage. "Side of the road gave way under me."

"Wait, you fell into that ditch?" Nick's eyebrows shot up. "Cody, you could've got hurt, pal. Don't go running in the rain again, okay?"

"I didn't go running in the rain, Nick." Cody twitched his shoulder impatiently, his glare returning. "When I left, if you remember, the sun was out."

"That's right, baby." Nick thought of the bank of clouds that had been building all morning, obviously heralding a storm, and carefully kept his expression serious. "Well, maybe next time we'll check the aviation forecast, huh? Like we would if we were taking Mimi up?"

"Good idea." Mollified, Cody's expression relaxed.

Releasing Cody's ankle, Nick turned his attention to his grazed knee, painting the wound with antiseptic. Cody hissed as the dressing stung, and Nick leaned down to kiss his lips. "Stay still, superman. Let me get this covered up, huh? I'd hate for you to... scrape it on anything."

Cody grinned suddenly, relaxing under Nick's touch. "Now you're talking, buddy." He didn't protest as Nick smoothed gauze over the injury, and whimpered happily as Nick followed up his ministrations by climbing between his legs, pressing him back against the bed.

"Now," Nick murmured, "does anything else hurt, baby?"

"Banged my elbow." Cody grinned cheekily, wriggling happily beneath Nick's weight. He savored the ripple of Nick's chest against him as his partner chuckled, and sighed with pleasure as Nick mouthed his way down his arm to press a kiss against his elbow.

"Better?" Nick's voice was muffled, his tongue still tracing Cody's skin.

Cody gasped with pleasure. "Not yet."

Nick chuckled again, moving his attentions back up Cody's arm to his shoulder, then his neck. Groaning, Cody rolled his head back, giving Nick access. He slid his own hands down Nick's back, gripping the tight muscles of his ass, groaning more loudly as Nick ground his groin against Cody's.

"So good," Cody moaned, lost in the sensations of Nick's mouth on his skin and the heat, the perfection of Nick thrusting against him. "Nick!"

"I love you, Cody," Nick whispered in his ear, spreading his own knees and pushing Cody's legs further apart.

Cody groaned in answer, sliding a hand between them and capturing Nick's length, hard and throbbing in his hand. Nick cried out, thrusting into his hand, kissing Cody's mouth hard, urgent, as though he'd devour him. Cody gave willingly, rolling his hips back and spreading his legs further as he arched up against Nick, just as hungry. "Love you too," he whispered as Nick pulled back a little.

Nick nodded, an anticipatory smile on his lips, and Cody groaned in expectation as Nick slid a hand down his body. His fingers slid over Cody's wet skin, between his thighs and down, and Cody gasped, rolling his hips back further. He couldn't get enough of Nick touching him there.

"Yes, baby," Nick whispered, the knowing smile in his eyes that always made Cody blush. Moments later, Cody forgot to be embarrassed as Nick's finger teased his pucker, gentle on the damp skin, tickling, seeking entrance.

Cody whimpered, pressing back for more. This was still new, and he felt the frisson of nervous excitement, sparking pleasure at the base of his spine. "Nick," he whispered. "Nick, more."

"Don't you worry, Cody." Nick pulled back, smiling, then leaned down to kiss Cody's lips. "It's all for you, baby. That's a promise."

Cody returned the kiss urgently, Nick's words setting him alight, fanning the pleasure Nick's touch had started into blazing passion. He bucked desperately against his lover, pulling him closer with all his strength, feeling Nick's member alive and vital in his hand.

With a hungry growl, Nick pressed him back against the bed, using his thighs to spread Cody's legs further. Cody moaned in acceptance, drawing up his knees as he felt the cool touch of lube on Nick's fingers, gently caressing his overheated cock .

For a moment Nick stroked him and Cody cried out, fighting back the tide that threatened to overwhelm him. "Not yet," he gasped, and Nick laughed softly.

"I told you," he whispered, slick fingers sliding over Cody's crown, "all for you." Cody panted helplessly as Nick fingered his slit, his own hands now helplessly clutched in the blanket. "And this is only the beginning." Cody's gasps turned to moans as Nick's fingers explored lower, cupping his balls, rubbing the sensitive skin of his perineum. And then at last a slick digit circled on his entrance, teasing at the tight hole, slipping past Cody's defenses.

Cody closed his eyes, thrusting into Nick's touch as his lover probed his way inside. Whimpering, Cody urged Nick on, his muscles clutching at the welcome invader, his body responding with sharp bursts of pleasure as Nick cautiously explored.

"All right?" Nick whispered in his ear, suddenly hesitant where a moment ago he'd been all confident assurance, and Cody forced his eyes open, meeting Nick's slightly anxious look. Loving Nick all the more.

"All right," he whispered back, one hand coming up to touch Nick's cheek. Nick grinned at him, confidence returning, and pressed home harder, and Cody let his eyes fall shut with a satisfied groan.

He loved Nick's fingers, but they were nothing to Nick's cock. Cody groaned in acceptance as he felt it at last, the swollen flesh pressing against his opening, and held his breath as he felt his body give in. His muscles burned in protest and Cody buried his head against Nick's shoulder, loving the pain of being taken. The pain of being Nick's. It passed too soon, his passage accepting his lover, adjusting around him, and then Nick was moving in him, stoking his fire.

Cody wrapped his legs around Nick's ass, drawing him tighter to him, deeper, thrashing against the bed as Nick drove him harder. He heard Nick gasping out his name, but his own voice wouldn't come, any words he'd had lost in deep, guttural groans pulled from a part of himself he'd never known. A part of himself that only Nick could find.

He felt it building, deep inside his core, red hot and so powerful it almost scared him. Stronger than love, bigger than both of them, his connection with Nick blazed bright, their bodies joined at last. With a searing cry, Cody let it take him, let it rush over and through him, and dimly he heard Nick crying, felt him thrash in the grip of his own orgasm.

Cody came back to himself slowly to find Nick resting on his chest, fingers twined in his hair. Slowly he moved his head until he could look into his lover's eyes. He didn't have any words for what had passed between them, but Nick's eyes said volumes and Cody relaxed, drifting into the blue depths. Nick understood, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
